


Равновесие

by DrWinter



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dealing With Loss, Depression, F/M, Grieving, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В попытках сохранить Питеру жизнь Уэйд медленно теряет себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039117) by [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING). 



> Космическое спасибо, Марин ♥

Говорят, никогда в полной мере не ценишь что-либо, пока не потеряешь.

Это не так.

Уэйд знал, как ценить всё – от саркастичных фразочек до объятий и пуканий под одеялом, неизбежно приводящих к бою подушками, тёплого голоса и мягких потрескавшихся губ на его омерзительной коже, до каждого момента, что он был в непосредственной близости…

Каждый момент и бесчисленное количество раз он думал, что Питер выберет кого угодно, но по каким-то причинам он каким-то образом выбрал…

 

– Уэйд? – осведомляется Питер.

– Я тут, Пити.

Питер чуть кривит губы:

– Тайна личности, Уэйд, – хрипит он. – Мы говорили об этом.

– Ты можешь поорать на меня позже, – умоляет Уэйд. – Я сплю на диване, и всё такое, Пити…

– Позже, – изумлённо повторяет Питер. – Но не на диване. Холодно, – он поднимает глаза на Уэйда; и какой же он красивый.

– Хорошо.

– Обещаешь?

– Конечно, Пити. Клянусь на мизинчиках. Останься со мной, ладно? Не засыпай…

– Уэйд, – мягко произносит Питер, останавливая его, и жестом просит опустить голову. С нечеловеческими усилиями он прижимается к губам Уэйда. – Ты сделал меня таким счастливым, я…

– Питер, – Уэйд чувствует кровь, когда шевелит губами. – Я вижу фельдшеров, не…

– Ты такой плохой лжец, – Питер выдыхает полсмешка, кладя голову обратно на левый бицепс Уэйда. – Засранец.

Затем он умирает.

*

Фельдшеры пребывают тремя минутами позднее.

Уэйд стреляет им всем прямо в сердце.

*

Он не идёт на похороны. Он не ест и не спит. В его груди дыра, и он вырезает её ножом, но вырастающая плоть не заполняет её. Он всё ждёт, что увидит, как входит Питер, или увидит его в спальне – _их спальне_ , – если закрыть дверь, он может представить, что Питер просто проспал завтрак, ланч, ужин, выходные, их недельный киномарафон, просто дремлет и вернётся, прежде чем Уэйд поймёт, трясь небритой щекой о его шею и засыпая на полпути.

Свет гаснет посреди ночи. Он смутно припоминает, что не платил по счетам несколько месяцев. И как только он забывает о бумагах, разбросанных перед входной дверью, он внезапно осознаёт, что должен делать.

Уэйд Уилсон, может, и потерял Питера Паркера навсегда, но для каждого Уэйда есть свой Питер.

**Это никогда не будет наш Питер.**

И Уэйд убедится, что никакой другой Уэйд не пройдёт через это.

**_Он мёртв._ **

Что другой Питер не умрёт.

Бесконечные вселенные не такие пугающие, когда ты бессмертен.

 

Уэйд наносит визит Визлу.

*

Это ожидаемо занимает время. И деньги тоже.

У Уэйда есть и то, и другое в изобилии.

 

Логан встречается ему только однажды, он смотрит странно. Осторожно.

– Уэйд, – начинает он, но это звучит _так неправильно_. – Ты должен прекратить это. Это не то, чего Пи…

Дэдпул стреляет ему в рот адамантиевой пулей.

*

Три года спустя портативное межвселенное устройство в распоряжении Дэдпула.

Он покидает Визла, обогатившегося на семь миллионов долларов. Более чем достаточно для терапии. Или для компенсации потерянных ногтей.

 

Он печатает цифры, напевая.

**Ты никогда не сможешь исправить это.**

Экран маленький и чистый.

 ** _Питер Паркер мёртв_**.

Цифра девять – его любимая.

 **Молодец**.

И кнопка активации горит красным.


	2. Земля 101

– Дэдпул!

Он не готов, когда в первый раз слышит это; угол наклона чуть больше, кадр – меньше.

Он внезапно обнаруживает, что мир накреняется, его колени болят.

Питер здесь.

Он настоящий. Он настоящий и живой, и дышит, пока Уэйд оглушён.

Вот он, в его руках, и Уэйд ломается, рыдая и нескладно бормоча, как всё в нём горит от боли, гораздо хуже, чем что-либо из того, чему он подвергся в глубинах финансируемых правительством адских бездн.

– Да что с тобой!

Толчок не такой сильный, на какой способен Питер, – он едва отшатывается. Слова, однако, хуже, чем какой бы то ни было физический отказ.

 **Он не наш Питер** , напоминает ему коробка. **Наш Питер мёртв. Он никогда не вернётся.**

Дэдпул смотрит на Питера – Человека-паука – и позволяет маленькому лучу чего-то хорошего и светлого и _настоящего_ коснуться его души…

**_Ты не можешь заменить его._ **

… и захлопнуть каждый возможный барьер вокруг его сердца.

 

– Прости, малыш! Сумасшедший, забыл? – хихикает он.

– Убирайся из моего города, – советует Питер, хмурясь под маской. Его бёдра такие узкие…

 

_– Уэйд, это вкусно!_

_– Да?_

_– Я теперь не смогу есть другие яблочные пироги._

 

… и он надеется, что кто-то кормит его.

– Конечно, – говорит Дэдпул. – Первым делом с утра.

Питер прищуривается, он уверен. Его локоть – просто прямой угол…

**ПИТЕР МЁРТВ. ОН НИКОГДА НЕ ВЕРНЁТСЯ.**

– …ть тебя.

– Без проблем.

 

Ночью он получает работу.

Восемь часов – достаточное количество времени, когда все, кого ты должен убить, удобно заперты в одной тюрьме.


	3. Земля 9023

Это не всегда так быстро.

Иногда ему нужно найти убежище Дума или нового злодея, о котором он не слышал, – но большинство вселенных довольно согласованны. Питер носит другой прикид, но он…

**Он мёртв.**

– Я знаю это.

 **Он никогда не вернётся**.

– Я знаю это.

**_Да ну?_ **

 

Уэйд удивляется, что заставило этого Человека-паука выбрать розовый.


	4. Земля 408

– Дэдпул.

– Не сейчас, Спайди.

– Дэдпул, послушай меня. Ты не хочешь это делать. Отпусти его.

– Я действительно не могу это сделать.

– Пожалуйста, Уэйд.

 

Уэйд сдаёт позиции и позволяет Гоблину уйти.

Планер Гоблина разрезает Питера пополам.

 

Дэдпул больше никогда не слушает его.


	5. Земля 65

– Дэдпул?

Это женщина, одетая в белый костюм с капюшоном. Он на секунду подумал, что это Питер…

**Никто из них не Питер.**

… но блонд выдаёт её.

 

– Новый прикид? – интересуется она.

– Ты не Питер Паркер, не так ли? – констатирует он.

**Они никогда не будут Питером Паркером.**

– Откуда у тебя это имя? – она шипит, Уэйд знает.

– Ты тоже потеряла его, – хотел бы он сопереживать.

 – Ответь мне, – требует она, и её поза излучает надвигающийся физический конфликт, но Уэйд качает головой.

– В таком случае мне нечего больше делать здесь, – он вбивает новые рандомные координаты в транспортер. – Не переживай, Спайди. Мы, может, и потеряли его, но я уверен, что никто больше не потеряет.

Портал открывается, разрывая нити пространства и времени, с нажатием кнопки.

– Питер Паркер мёртв, – говорит она опустошённо.

**_МЁРТВ МЁРТВ МЁРТВ МЁРТВ МЁРТВ МЁРТВ МЁРТВ МЁРТВ_ **

– Не все из них. Нет, если я могу помочь.

 

Он не слышит ответ.

Ему нравится представлять, что это: « _Удачи_ ».


	6. Земля 1610

– Дэдпул.

Это другой паук. Милый. Маленький. Он видел несколько таких. Около четырнадцати? Нет, тридцати одного? У последнего был тарантул, и с ними был третий с косой… Или это был…

– Спайди, – приветствует его Дэдпул. – Ты тоже не Питер Паркер, да?

Человек-паук застывает.

– Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

– Можешь считать, что мы были друзьями.

 

_В квартире ярко и солнечно; на кухне играет дурацкая песенка, пока Уэйд лениво целует шею Питера._

_– Значит ли это… – начинает Питер и останавливается. Его уши краснеют._

_– Что?_

_– Мы... Я могу… – он снова замолкает. – Ты ищешь других людей?_

_– Ты пил?_

_– Уэйд. Я серьёзно._

_– Я тоже. Какого хуя ты…_

_– Это значит… мы, – Питер сглатывает, – Я хочу, чтобы мы были уникальны._

_Уэйд пялится на него. На улице слишком громко сигналит грузовик._

_– Человек-паук предлагает старому доброму мне поиграть в бойфрендов?_

_– Господи, ты самый смущающий, тупица._

 

– Мне очень тяжело в это поверить, – этот одет в чёрное и красное, и на его плечах рюкзак, которого Дэдпул ещё не видел.

– И мне.

Он ждёт. Солнце садится. Когда он спал последний раз? Он пытается вспомнить. Это было до земли с летающими черепахами, или после места, где все реки иссохли…

– Здесь Питер Паркер мёртв, – ровным тоном отвечает Паук.

Дэдпул кивает, откусывая от тако и проливая на перчатки сок.

– Понял. А ты тогда кто?

– Я не собираюсь говорить тебе.

Дэдпул пожимает плечами. Острый соус капает на его бедро, пачкая штаны.

– Как знаешь. Кстати, о костюмах, твой милый. Не самый оригинальный, но какой уж есть…

Он без особого энтузиазма уклоняется от ребёнка, атакующего его исподтишка, и время замедляется, пока они пляшут друг вокруг друга. Дэдпул слушает, как он шутит и сыплет каламбурами.

– Ты бы понравился Питеру, Спайди, – говорит он, когда тот ловит его ступню. – Я так думаю.


	7. Земля?

– Дэдпул.

В этот раз это другая девушка, но это тоже не Питер.

Дэдпул задаётся вопросом, что если бы он одел её в платье. Это было ты бак мило…

 

_– Не могу поверить, что я позволил тебе уболтать себя на это. Я выгляжу нелепо!_

_– Ты выглядишь горячо._

 

 _–_ …гнорировать меня, чувак. Ты всё ещё торчишь мне хот-дог.

Они идут к хот-догам и говорят о мостах и ананасах. Она обещает угостить его в следующий раз.

Он убивает Доктора Октавиуса спустя четыре часа, после того как она целует его в щёку, и оставляет записку на стене.

_«прости за хот-доги»_

У него нет ручки, но есть много густых красных чернил по всему полу.


	8. Земля Раз-Два-Три-Четыре Я Объявляю Войну Большого Пальца

– Дэдпул, – голос дрожит. – Не делай этого…

Дэдпул стреляет в человека.

В тупого человека, одетого в такой же костюм, как он, но он едва ли был убит хоть одним…

**Он мёртв.**

Дэдпул рубит самозванца на пять частей и пакует каждую из них в коробки, которые развозит по разным континентам, чтобы они потонули в разных океанах.

 

_– Кто ты? – спрашивает человек, и Дэдпул пожимает плечами и вбивает цифры в экран, даже если и не помнит точно, зачем. Ему нравятся тройки._


	9. ??.???.??.???

– Уэйд, – говорит кто-то.

Дэдпул не знает, с кем говорит, – на крыше только они.

– Ты в порядке? Я давно не видел тебя, – он медлит. – Я скучал.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – отвечает Дэдпул, хоть они никогда и не встречались, что-то в незнакомце заставляет его голову болеть и делает шёпот сильнее, настойчивее, громче, громче, гроМЧЕ, ГРОМ **ЧЕ ГРОМЧЕ** …

– Ты говорил, мы пойдём есть тако. Ты _пообещал_.

– Тако? – спрашивает Дэдпул, смутившись. – Я не помню.

Незнакомец смеется.

– Ты такой плохой лжец, – говорит он, и Дэдпул просто хочет _убить_ …


	10. Стазис

Дэдпул убивает.

Это то, что он делает лучше всего.

У первого убийства, которое он помнит, были очень бледные щёки, дополнявшиеся слезами.

Он убивает парня за плагиат своего костюма.

От этого ему не лучше.

 **Он никогда не вернётся назад** , шепчет голос.

– Это была точка, – отвечает Дэдпул и откусывает от тако.

Его рот горит, посылая пламя через грудную клетку, заставляя слезиться глаза и сжиматься горло.

Он сплёвывает, вытирает язык рукой и выбрасывает остатки в мусорный бак.

 

 

Пустой металл отдаёт эхом.


End file.
